Grandson of Madara
by Blackangel257
Summary: Uchiha Senju Naruto... Raised by Uchiha Madara, his grandfather... Wielder of a legendary blade thought to be a myth... dark Naruto... As his eyes swirled into the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan... "Now, this world shall know the power of the grandson of Uchiha Madara." Temporary Hiatus. Only Temporary.
1. Birth of a legend

**Hello there! Blackangel257 here with a Naruto fanfiction this time! Also, I will be making many more Naruto fanfics in the future. Why? Because there is so much more stuff to do with the Narutoverse than with SAO. This is a fic where Naruto has Uchiha blood and Senju blood inside him. However, he will ****_not have _****the rinnegan. Why, because to have a rinnegan, you have to have pure Uchiha and Senju blood in side you. Naruto has Namikaze blood within him. If he didn't have that, he would have the rinnegan, because Uzumaki blood is just another branch off the Senju blood. That's how Nagato got the rinnegan. Naruto will have the EMS and wood release bloodlines, though. Also, Madara will not have the rinnegan either. So, without further ado, Grandson of Madara.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: switched at birth (with a clone)**

The Kyuubi was destroying Konoha. Carnage, blood, and broken buildings lay everywhere. Fake-Madara was standing on top of the gigantic fox, controlling it, laughing mercilessly all the while. Namikaze Minato and his wife, Uzumaki Kushina, were standing there with their only son, Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto. They had to seal the Kyuubi. There was no other option. Minato summoned the boss of the toads, Gamabunta.

"Kushina, get ready. I know you're dying, But please . Lend me a bit of chakra so I can seal the fox!" the Namikaze pleaded.

"Hai! let's do this, 'ttebane!" Kushina replied with vigor, despite her life draining away from her. After all, when she was determined, not even Kami, Yami, and Shinigami combined would stop her.

The blonde Hokage ran through the hand seals to summon Shinigami. Minato pointed at the Kyuubi, and the Grim Reaper knew exactly what to do.

"Shiki fuin!"

A bright light, and a monstrous howl were all that was seen and heard.

The Kyuubi was sealed, And Naruto's parents were dying. All was quiet. Peace had returned.

For about 5 seconds.

Out of the shadows, a man appeared. He wore red armor similar to the samurai, bore a red crescent with a white fan under it on his shoulder, and carried a large white war fan. He also had blood red eyes with three tomoe in it.

"Uchiha Madara." Minato whispered. But Minato just saw Madara. How could this be? Madara saw the question in the Yondaime's eyes.

"The other was a fake, Senju." Madara answered. Oh. Wait- Minato was an orphan. He's not a Senju. could he simply have Senju blood running through him, but not be purely Senju? Yes, that must be it.

"Kushina. You've grown. You look so much like your mother." The ancient Uchiha warrior replied.

"How do you know who my mother is, 'ttebane?!" Kushina spat angrily.

"Simple, really. I'm your father." the raven-haired man replied.

Everyone's eyes (except Madara's) widened at that. Madara quickly scooped up the newborn child, going into Naruto's mindscape, and sending the Kyuubi away to a void between dimensions. Not that The child's parents knew that the Kyuubi was now gone. This was possible because after a biju is sealed, then you can remove it within 30 minutes and have the container still live. After the 30 minutes is up, you would kill the host. Then, he made a blood clone of Naruto and two corpse clones of Minato and Kushina, as they had just died. He brought the baby and the real corpses with him.

"Konoha doesn't deserve to have these two." Madara spoke with a slight anger in his voice.

In this moment, everything had changed.

* * *

**8 years later**

"Grandfather, you still haven't told me why we are going to the old abandoned Uchiha clan compound. What could be there that we would need?" an eight year old Naruto asked, calmly, but curiously. Over the years, Naruto had become calm, mature, and skilled. His speed was about half the Yondaime Raikage's speed when using the raiton no yoroi, when Naruto wasn't using chakra. He had mastered hundreds of fire, wind, and lightning jutsu from C to S-class, as those were his affinities. He also had an affinity for wood, but not it's sources, water or earth, even though he can use many water and earth jutsu. Also, he had another minor Uchiha bloodline, the affinity of blaze, its sources fire and lightning. Blaze release could only be used if you had a mangekyo sharingan or eternal mangekyo sharingan, and were an Uchiha by birth. Enton, or blaze release, basically allowed you to summon and control the mangekyo jutsu Amaterasu, at will, though it is much easier with the eternal mangekyo. On another note, Naruto could also decide what he wanted Amaterasu to burn and not burn. On top of that, he got the mangekyo only a year ago.

**Flashback**

_Naruto had made a friend. He didn't believe with friendship with a lot of people, but to be a friend with one, maybe two or three people, but not more than that. He had made a friend around 23, the name of which was Kuro. The man had dark brown, ruffled shoulder length hair, a tall stature, with a straw hat, and samurai robes, complete with a tanto. Kuro, to Naruto, had possibly one of the friendliest personalities. Until two weeks later. He heard rumors of a rapist gang going around one of the villages of Ta no Kuni, so he investigated. What he saw ignited hatred in his heart._

_His best friend, Kuro, was the ringleader behind this gang._

_In their camp, he saw a cage filled with women, ages ranging from about 14 to 20, eyes filled with fear, in either ripped clothes, their underwear, or just naked. The men were laughing and drinking. He activated his three-tomoe sharingan, not even bothering to cover it up with a genjutsu. Black lightning encased his hands. Justice would be brought upon the wicked. He dashed into the camp, slamming his hand through one of the grunts' face, the lightning making it possible._

_"Raikiri!" Naruto yelled. He hacked and slashed his way through every last member of the gang, saving Kuro for last. He stopped the lightning to one hand, so he could pin his once-best friend down, holding his left hand (black lightning encased) above his face._

_"Why?! Why would you do this?!" The 7 year old killer roared, in an anger that could make Shukaku proud._

_"Please, spare me! Weren't we friends?! Doesn't that mean anything to you?!" Kuro pleaded quite pitifully._

_Naruto's eyes hardened. "People like you don't deserve to be spared." With that, the blond Uchiha shoved his lightning enveloped hand through Kuro's heart, thus ending his life. Naruto fell down and wept. Why did this have to happen? He then felt a harsh pain in his eyes. he opened them after the pain was gone, searching for a piece of metal. When he looked into his eyes, he was shocked._

_His eyes were now 3 hollow tomoe, with tails flowing behind them, connecting them all together. The design was black, with the background red._ **(Madara's normal mangekyo, not eternal) **_He felt a dark power within those eyes of his. He knew he would have to show his grandfather them._

**End flashback**

"I want to see something that should still be there. It should be still locked up," the ancient man replied. Naruto, satisfied with the answer, kept up the trek. Within an hour, they reached the abandoned village.

The place actually looked eerily like the Uchiha clan compound in Konoha, from what Itachi told them. The Uchiha clan massacre had happened two years ago, but Itachi was framed. It was really the Uchiha with the orange spiral mask. Apparently, he had the mangekyo sharingan as well, Since Itachi was asked by Shisui to kill him. Danzo had taken Shisui's right eye, so Itachi was asked by Shisui to finish the job so Itachi could gain the mangekyo as well, then that means it could only be one other person. But that was impossible, wasn't it? Unless he got an extra set of eyes... yes... that could be plausible. But if he survived, then... was Madara framed as well?

The two walked into a secret basement under the 7th tatami mat in the clan head's house. **(another similarity, something hidden under the 7th tatami mat, I think. Correct me if I'm wrong) **The passage was lit with torches. Even after all these years, the torches were burning. How? Nobody knew. When they reached the end of the passageway, there was a tall, locked door that read: _"Only the blood of the eternal may enter."_

_'Hmm... Eternal, eh... there is no true immortal, besides the gods, so they must mean something else... eternal... eternal mangekyo!' _Naruto realized, and activated his own mangekyo sharingan **(he doesn't have EMS yet, so I didn't make a mistake) **and with a loud creak, the door swung open, torches lit inside. at the center of the altar, there was a blade that Naruto (and Madara) thought to be a myth. The blade that could cleave mountains in two with one swing. The sword thought to equal the Kyuubi in pure strength. This was Masamune, the blade of Uchiha Sephiroth.

"Naruto..." Madara spoke after a moment of awed silence.

"Yeah?"

"That is your new weapon. I will train you with it the day after we get back home."

Naruto grinned.

* * *

**4 years later**

Naruto Had grown unbelievably strong for a 12 year old. He was nearing SS-class level in terms of skill, and was unparalleled in terms of raw chakra, rivaling Hachibi's chakra levels. He had an ace up his sleeve with each of his elements: wind being Fuuton: gotatsumaki (grand tornado), his fire being control over Amaterasu, and his lightning being Kirin**(Sasuke doesn't deserve a jutsu of that caliber)**. The reason why his black lightning wasn't the most powerful was because no matter how powerful it is, it's still just chakra based lightning, and is nowhere near the power of Kirin, which is real, natural, purely elemental lightning. If he tried to add black lightning to real lightning, he would just power it down, because the pure, untouched element would be tainted. **(don't flame me on this, people, because this is how I perceived it to be and this is how I'm sticking with it.) **He also could create a pocket dimension in his mind **(Like the one Tobi has) **and can use the jikukan ninjutsu Kamui **(Also** **Tobi's)**.But, after a bit of messing with it and his father's Hiraishin **(translation: a bit= 3 years)** he was able to combine them, giving The jutsu the speed of the hiraishin, but the ability to go anywhere, like the Kamui self-teleportation. The slightly black-streaked blonde had dubbed it the'void hiraishin' as the flash was jet black, unlike his father's bright gold flash. The sharingan apprentice had truly created the ultimate jikukan ninjutsu. Naruto also became a master with his nodaichi Masamune, but he saved that for the ace up his sleeve, as only Madara and himself knew about it, so he became very proficient in his father's fighting style, the hummingbird style. He also mastered his mokuton jutsu.

He was dressed as a cross between his father (Namikaze Minato) and his grandfather (Uchiha Madara). He wore a haori, but unlike his father's, which was white with red flames on the hem, his was black with white lightning on the hem. He wore a long-sleeved crimson undershirt, which was actually made of the same material as his grandfather's armor, but was as lightweight and comfortable as a regular shirt. He wore navy blue loose pants, for easy movement, and black ninja sandals. He also kept a seal on his wrist, sealing Masamune. Now, as Masamune had chosen the whiskered blonde (being a semi-sentient blade), Naruto gained not one, but _two_ jet-black wings, making Naruto the second heartless angel.

"Naruto!" Madara choked out.

Naruto's eyes widened. What was happening? He ran to his grandfather's side, who was getting clammier by the minute.

"Naruto, I'm dying. My time has come."

"What?! But I thought that the eternal mangekyo granted you immortality!" Naruto spoke frantically.

"No, it only gave me a much longer lifespan. These are your parents' and my last wishes. Travel to Konoha. Become a shinobi. Make your parents and me. But you'll have to find your chuschi bunshin and dispel it. Make yourself known and feared. Restore honor to the Uchiha clan. Most of all, though... kill the traitor of your clan, the one in the orange mask... I'm guessing you already know the name..."

"I will do as you wish, grandfather."

"And one more thing... take my eyes."

"...Very well." Naruto felt choked. His grandfather was his family. the one who raised him, taught him everything. However, the boy would do as his grandfather wished.

Naruto transplanted Madara's eyes to himself, giving Naruto the EMS, which was exactly like his grandfather's. He felt proud that he wielded his mother's father's eyes, as his grandfather was now a part of him. He quickly buried the ancient sharingan warrior, and held a funeral for him. Soon after, he used void hiraishin to warp over to the forest, near Konohagakure.

As his sharingan warped into the eternal mangekyo...

"Now, the world shall feel the power of the grandson of Madara."

* * *

**Whew! First chapter complete! sorry I haven't posted anything in a while, but that's because of 2 reasons.**

**1. Exams. And lots of them.**

**2. I had trouble figuring out exactly where I wanted this story to go.**

**Alright, voting time! who should Naruto be paired up with?**

**1. Fem-Sasuke (because it's an Uchiha Naruto fanfiction and would go very well with the theme)**

**2. Samui (because she's hot and isn't a common pairing)**

**3. Fem-Haku (because despite being a more common pairing, I could make the story work with her)**

**No, you can ****_NOT_**** chose more than one! This will not be a harem fic! Those are way too unrealistic. Also, if Fem-Sasuke is not chosen, Sasuke will be a guy. Haku will be a girl either way. Also, it will be a 'good! Sasuke' fanfic. Sasuke bashers, leave. Now. I will bash Sasuke in other stores, but not this one. One other thing: you can't ask for any other pairings! I will do other pairings in other stories. And please ****_actually _****vote. It's so annoying when I put up a poll and ****_nobody_**** votes. So vote for the one you want most!**

**Angel out.**


	2. Joining the ranks

**Hey guys! Blackangel257 here with another chapter of Grandson of Madara! The pairing poll is over, Fem-Sasuke won by about 6 votes, so that's the pairing I'm inputting. sorry for the wait, I've been getting a lot of homework lately, and I'm going on a field trip from April 27th (tomorrow) to May 3rd, so I'm hoping to post this tonight.**

**May 3rd: I didn't finish it, so I'm finishing it over this weekend.**

**So, without further delay, Grandson of Madara.**

**I don't own Naruto**

* * *

Naruto saw his clone dashing through the woods,with a giant scroll on its back, and seeing a perfect opportunity, followed him. The orange jumpsuit didn't seem to help his stealth much, though even with the monstrosity, the clone was quite decent at staying hidden. Naruto watched his clone learn the kage bunshin, a move that he learned when he was 4, and which exponentially increased his training. He watched a few more events play out, involving two shinobi that the orange-clad clone called 'Iruka-sensei' and 'Mizuki-sensei' and telling the clone that he was the Kyuubi no Kitsune, and his clone fleeing into the woods. It was time for Naruto to make his move.

Naruto warped to where his clone was, and grabbed it by the head.

"Your work is done." The chuschi bunshin dispelled, giving Naruto all the clone's memories, leaving only a scroll, a pair of orange clothes, and a puddle of blood behind, which he used doton: shinju zanshu to hide, while grabbing he forbidden scroll, and using his sharingan to memorize all the jutsu so he could learn and master them later. Naruto was taught by Itachi to only use the sharingan if need be, such as when facing a strong opponent or many opponents at once, but not to rely on it constantly, or else become weak without it. Itachi also taught him that when learning a jutsu, you don't just learn it. One must pick apart the jutsu piece by piece, find a way to improve it, and put it back together.

Naruto appeared behind Mizuki via void hiraishin, whipping out a kunai, then slashing him in the back, right before he could kill Iruka. Mizuki howled in pain, doing a 180, eyes widening in fear when he saw Naruto, who looked like an avatar of death itself right now. The Yondaime clone secretly created created a kage bunshin behind Mizuki, who pinned the silver-haired traitor down, while the original Naruto plunged a kunai into the back of his head, killing Mizuki instantly.

"And he was a chunin?" Naruto asked himself, nearly laughing at how weak the dead man was.

Naruto picked up the scroll in one hand, slung the unconscious Iruka over his shoulder, and used void hiraishin to warp to the Hokage's office, already suspecting that Sarutobi had seen the entire thing through his crystal ball. When Naruto entered the office, he saw that he was spot on. The Hokage had the crystal ball on his desk.

"ANBU! Take Iruka to the hospital and let me talk to Naruto alone," the aging man spoke. two ANBU appeared, grabbing the unconscious chunin, and used shunshin to take him to the hospital.

"Now, Naruto-kun. I saw everything. I'd like to hear exactly what you've been doing these past few years."

* * *

**15 minutes later**

"... I see." So you have the eternal mangekyo sharingan, wood and blaze release, fire, wind, and lightning affinities, mastered the rasengan and created the elemental version of it, developed the ultimate jikukan ninjutsu, do _not _have the Kyuubi inside you, _and _became the second heartless angel?" Hiruzen asked.

"That's about it."

"Okay, but I thought Madara was evil and all. Why is he so nice in your stories?"

"Well, you see, it wasn't Madara that riled up the Uchiha after Konoha was made and Hashirama was declared Shodaime Hokage. This is only a theory, but I think the Konoha traitor was another Uchiha in a henge of Madara. When Madara attacked Konoha with the Kyuubi, he was going after the man that got him banished, as he knew that the Uchiha were too power-hungry and knew they would eventually rebel against Konohagakure. He tried to reason with Kyuubi, who created the sharingan for the Uchiha in the first place, but the Kyuubi wouldn't listen, so my grandfather had no choice but to control him. Also, with the Kyuubi attack 12 years ago, that wasn't Madara either. If it's the same man who got Madara banished in the first place or someone else, nobody knows."

"I know that you're going to live in the Uchiha compound, but what about Uchiha Sasuke?" The Hokage asked.

"You mean Sayuri?" The blonde queried back.

"W-what?! How do you know about that?!" The old man demanded.

"Jiji. I told you that my grandfather and I were in touch with Itachi quite often. He told us about his little sister being the 'only survivor' and her being under a different name and a henge. After all, he still gets info from you from time to time, right?"

Sarutobi facepalmed. How did he not remember that?

"Before you leave, a few more things."

"Okay, shoot."

"One, you are now a genin of the leaf." The Hokage tossed the blue-eyed Uchiha a hitai-ate with a black cloth.

"Thank you, Jiji." Naruto said as he caught the hitai-ate and tied it loosely around his neck. **(Like Hinata's)**

"Two, you will have to live in your old apartment and keep your old name for a little while, and Sayuri's identity will be kept hidden for the same amount of time, probably until after the chunin exams."

"Alright, I can deal with that." Naruto replied in an uncaring manner.

"Three, I'm also putting you in ANBU. Here is your mask. When wearing it, you will be known as kitsune."

"One question." Naruto spoke.

"Go Ahead." Hiruzen replied.

"Is this some kind of bad joke? I don't even have the Kyuubi in me, and yet you still give me this mask."

"Actually, I just thought that this mask would look the best on you."

"...Let me see." Naruto put the mask on and checked the mirror. "Okay, I'll admit, I do look good in this mask. However, don't you have to become jonin to become an ANBU?"

"No, it's just extremely hard for a genin to make ANBU, so most wait until they're jonin."

"I see."

"But... What will your classmates think about the black in your blond hair, which is longer, like your father's style, you being taller, and your new clothes?"

"So, basically my 'new' appearance?"

"Yep."

Naruto smirked. "Who said I gave a crap about what they think?" With that, he used void hiraishin to warp to his apartment.

* * *

**One week later**

Naruto had cleaned his apartment, trained in his nodaichi, Masamune, and sometimes just flew to kill time. He had also completed 2 S-ranked missions as an ANBU, all in a week. He currently was walking to the academy so he could find out exactly who was on his team. He entered the academy quietly, finding that only Sasuke, who he knew was really Sayuri in a henge, Nara Shikamaru, and Hyuga Hinata were in the classroom. Naruto sat down, noticing that 'Sasuke' was blushing lightly, and Hinata fainted when she laid eyes on him. He smirked.

_'bingo.'_

More and more graduates came into the classroom, until an unimportant graduate who wouldn't pass his genin exam spoke up.

"Dobe? Is that you? I thought you failed! What are you doing here, moron?"

Everyone's eyes were now on him. Naruto kept his cool and replied.

"You must be blind as well as stupid if you can't see the hitai-ate around my neck. You really should get your IQ checked."

Everyone laughed at the unimportant kid, who was now glowing with rage and embarrassment. Soon after, Iruka walked into the room, giving a speech about the duty of Konoha ninja, etc.

"Okay, team one is..."

Naruto half-zoned out.

"Team seven is Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura..."

Sakura squealed in delight, while every other girl in the room (minus Sayuri and Hinata) were glaring at her in jealousy.

"...And Uzumaki Naruto."

Naruto simply nodded his head in response.

"Team eight is Hyuga Hinata, Aburame Shino, and Inuzuka Kiba. Team nine is still in circulation, so team 10 is Akimichi Choji, Yamanaka Ino, and Nara Shikamaru."

Ino complained greatly over that.

Soon, each team's jonin sensei came and picked them up. Except team seven's.

'Sasuke' was 'brooding', Sakura was complaining and fawning over Sayuri ('Sasuke'), and Naruto was meditating.

"When's our sensei going to be here?!" The pink banshee- I mean Sakura, screeched/questioned.

"Just shut up, Haruno. Unless, of course, you want our sensei to find you in bits and pieces all around fire country." Naruto spoke with no emotion, despite the glare and small amount of KI that was being sent her way.

**(Note: A small amount of Naruto's KI is enough to put down most ANBU.)**

Sakura fainted instantly. Naruto woke her up 3 minutes later.

Five minutes later, a certain silver-haired cyclops walked into the room.

"YOU'RE LATE!" The pink-haired howler monkey screamed.

"Okay, first impressions, pinky, I hate you, brooding emo, you're alright, and- oh, hey Naruto!" Kakashi finished cheerfully.

"Oh, hey Kakashi-nii." Naruto spoke nonchalantly.

"Meet me on the roof in five minutes." With that, he shunshin'd onto the roof, as did Naruto, using a wind shunshin.

* * *

**On the roof**

"So, I want you to tell me about you."

"What do you mean, sensei?" **(Guess who.)**

"Your likes, dislikes, hobbies, and dreams. You know, the usual."

"Why don't you go first then?"

"Okay. My name is Hatake Kakashi. My likes and dislikes are none of your business,and I don't feel like telling you my dreams and hobbies. You're up, pinky."

"My Name is Haruno Sakura, I like (blushes and looks at Sasuke). My hobbies are (looks at Sasuke and blushes). My dream is (looks at Sasuke, blushes, and squeals). I dislike... NARUTO-BAKA!"

"I'm just glad you're not _my_ fangirl. Sasuke's life was bad enough. You being around him is just making it worse," Naruto verbally slammed her, shutting her up.

"Next." Kakashi spoke.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke. I dislike a lot of things, and like very few things. My hobbies are training, and my ambition is to kill a certain someone."

_'Sasuke's so cool!'_

_'Is Sayuri trying to go for an emo personality? She's laying it on a bit thick.'_

"And finally Naruto."

"I am Uzumaki Naruto. I like my family and sensei, who is technically in the family category, training, fighting, sealing, fighting, my sword, learning and making new jutsu, and flying. I dislike a certain pink-haired, flat-chested banshee on my left (to which Kakashi snorted, and 'Sasuke' smirked, while Sakura cried out indignantly), rapists, arrogant people, people who try to gain power for selfish reasons, and people who abuse their power. My hobbies are the same as my likes, and my dream is to make my parents and grandfather proud."

"You don't have any family, Naruto-baka. You're just a dobe and an orphan."

"Yes, a dobe who could kill you in more than 18,000 ways before you knew you were being attacked." Sakura shut up very quickly.

Kakashi got some of what Naruto said, as he knew Naruto's parents, but his teammates were confused as crap. They were told about the true genin test that was going to happen tomorrow, and all left for home.

* * *

**The next day**

"Alright, there are two bells here. You each have to get one of them to pass this test."

"But Kakashi-sensei, there are only two bells."

"Oh, so you _can _count."

"SHUT UP, NARUTO-BAKA!"

"Hn." Was all that Sayuri said, trying to act emo, Naruto thought. If she really was emo, then he might actually finish what Itachi started.

"You have until noon. Ready... go!

The three all hid in different places. Naruto suppressed his chakra after making a crap-ton of kage bunshin, who were hidden in various places, one disappearing every five minutes to let him know of Kakashi's position. He already figured out the true meaning of the test, so while one clone went off to Sakura while the real Naruto located Sayuri's position and dashed for it.

* * *

**With Sakura**

Sakura was hiding... okay, she was walking around the woods calling or 'her precious Sasuke' making a huge racket as she went along. Even a 5 year old with no clue what a ninja was could have found her. Naruto's clone dropped right behind her.

"Sakura." the clone whispered.

"AHHH! DON'T SCARE ME LIKE THAT, NARUTO-BAKA!"

"Shh! Do you _want _Kakashi-sensei to hear us?"the clone whispered, quieting her. "Now then, on to what I really wanted to tell you. The real way to pass this test is teamwork. The bells mean absolutely nothing. The real me is talking to Sasuke, so we can all work together and make genin."

"No! Why would I want to team up with you?! Sasuke's so much cooler and better than you! I'll team up with him instead. Now MOVE!"

Sakura tried hitting the clone on the head, but he caught her arm, held it in place, and squeezed it.

"Stop, Naruto, you're hurting me..." Sakura groaned in pain.

"Really? Good. How many times have you hit me, insulted me, and abused me?! When you feel a little bit of pain, you ask me to stop? No! You are a blind, retarded fangirl that has cares only about looking good for Sasuke, and has no idea of how cruel or unforgiving the world can be and is, and you are a _complete disgrace _to all kunoichi! So think about that next time you try and hit me or insult me." The clone dispelled, leaving only a teary-eyed Sakura.

* * *

**With Sayuri**

"Hello, Sasuke."

Sayuri, surprised at Naruto's sudden appearance, whipped around.

"What do you want, dobe?"

"I know the way to pass this test."

"I'm listening..."

"Teamwork. We have to work together."

"Hn. I don't need anyone to pass this test, especially you, dobe."

Naruto leaned in closer to her ear and whispered huskily, "Oh, I'm pretty sure you will, _Sayuri-chan_..."

Sayuri felt like melting into him right that second. The way he whispered that into her ear so hotly...

_'Wait... How does he know my name?!'_

She whipped out a kunai and tried setting it against his neck. Keyword being tried. She simply passed through him, along with the kunai, causing her to lose balance and fall down.

"H-how do you know who I am? Are you a genjutsu? Is that how I passed through you?" Sayuri questioned.

"No, I am not a genjutsu. As for knowing who you are, I'll meet you at the gates of the Uchiha compound at 8:00 tonight, if you help me." Naruto answered.

"... Fine. I'll help you."

Naruto smirked. "Good. Now then, here's the plan..."

* * *

**With Kakashi**

Kakashi was surprised that nobody had attacked him yet. After all, Naruto still had to be as stupid and reckless as before, because even if he did acquire a fancy sword, some wings, and new jutsu, he probably couldn't think up a strategy to save his life, and would just charge in... right?

Kakashi felt a tug on his waist. He looked down, seeing that it was just a squirrel gnawing on the bells. He flicked it, as he couldn't have an innocent animal stealing his testing materials. It flinched, and then poofed away in a cloud of smoke. A shadow clone, but with a solid henge, which was unheard of. Ever. Kakashi was a smart man. He knew that he had severely underestimated Naruto, and if he wanted a chance at winning, he would have to pull out all the stops, including his sharingan. Naruto came out right above him, performing an axe kick that if Kakashi had not have sensed and moved out of the way, he very well could have been hospitalized. Naruto dashed at Kakashi, aiming a punch for his solar plexus, but was barely blocked, or rather, about to be. Naruto feinted, doing a sweeping kick under the legs, but Kakashi had jumped over it. Kakashi performed a roundhouse kick in midair as Naruto caught his leg and threw him into the tree. He teleported right above the stunned jonin, vertically roundhouse kicking him into the ground. Kakashi got to his feet before Naruto could put any more hurt on him. He palmed Naruto in the solar plexus before the blonde could react, throwing him into the lake. Of course, that was a big mistake. Naruto Ripped through hand seals.

"Kirigakure no jutsu!"

Mist covered the entire forest. Kakashi could barely see his own hand in front of his face. Naruto came at him form behind, slamming a palm into his back, kicking him upward, warping above him, kicking Kakashi to the side, slamming him downwards in the chest, teleporting under him, using a wind jutsu to blast him through several trees, before warping directly behind the silver-haired jonin, grabbing him, and using wind chakra to blast the cyclops upward, watching as he fell down, before speeding through hand seals.

"Katon: hi no muchi!" A long whip of pure white flames ran from Naruto's fingertips for about 15 feet. Naruto flicked his fingertips at Kakashi, who fell right into the whip's burning path. Kakashi's torso, back and left arm were seared, rendering the arm useless until he got it healed. Kakashi quickly, with the still usable arm, whipped out his sharingan and the white chakra blade that he ended up fixing after the third great shinobi war, but never got around to using.

"Well, well. Bringing out the big guns, eh? I guess I can pull out one or two stops." Naruto unsealed Masamune and settled into his ground fighting stance. **(Naruto has a ground fighting style and an air fighting style, as he can battle in both conditions).** _'Since when did he get a sword? Or know all of these extremely high ranked jutsu, for that matter?'_ were the thoughts of one Hatake as both student and sensei dashed at the same time, swords clashing. Naruto slashed at Kakashi's legs, who rolled backwards, parrying Naruto's second strike. Kakashi countered, but Naruto teleported behind the jonin, slashing him in the back along the burn his hi no muchi created, for extra pain. Kakashi howled in pain, before whipping around and stabbing Naruto in the side. Kakashi pulled his blade out, thinking that he had actually killed Naruto, but was proven wrong when 'Naruto' poofed out of existence.

_'Kage bunshin? When did he make one?' _Little did Kakashi know, Naruto had made about 250 kage bunshin at the beginning of the test.

Kakashi dodged a scarlet crescent of energy just in time, as Naruto had kawarimi'd with a kage bunshin in a tree, and had jumped into the air, before teleporting in front of Kakashi, aiming to stab him, but only grazed the jonin, as Masamune wasn't really meant for stabbing. Naruto then used the thrust to complete a horizontal slash, cutting deep into Kakashi's waist, as they stabbed each other in the shoulders, each wound inflicting major damage, but Kakashi found an opening, kicking Naruto in the stomach, before inflicting a few slices and stabs on Naruto's chest, back and legs.

After a few minutes of being at a standstill, Kakashi was being forced back, He had not used his sword in so long, therefore his skills were a bit rusty. Naruto swung at the legs, but the swing was dodged by jumping, and blocking Naruto's follow-up kick with his forearm. Unfortunately, that left him wide open. Naruto went in for an elbow to the face, which connected dead on, followed by a sword slash to the chest, but did not hit, as he knocked Kakashi back too far via his elbow. Kakashi quickly jumped back, sealing away his sword, as Naruto did the same, as he wanted to battle against Kakashi on equal terms. Kakashi tried to charge up a raikiri using one-handed seals, but Naruto warped under him, kicked him into the air, appeared over him, a rasengan in each hand. The first was used to send him crashing to the ground, which once he impacted, Naruto appeared over him, nailing him in the stomach with another rasengan, causing a massive explosion.

The bell rang. Everyone walked (Kakashi limping) to the three poles, where Sakura was tied up from a genjutsu placed on her by Kakashi's kage bunshin earlier.

"Alright, now that everyone is here, and since no one has a bell-"

"Actually, sensei, Sasuke has the bells." Naruto stated, which was proven true when Sayuri held up the bells.

"!" Kakashi checked his waist, to find that the bells were actually gone.

"Well, I'm impressed. How'd you do it?"

"Simple, sensei. The whole time i was fighting you, I was a distraction. If you looked closer, the first hand seal for the Katon: hi no muchi wasn't a hand seal at all. It was the signal for Sasuke to take the bells while you were distracted by me."

"You were the distraction?! You almost killed me out there!" Kakashi yelled, as he was burned, bruised and cut up all over the place.

"It's true, it was a close fight, but remember, I could have given you a fatal wound easily. All of my attacks were purposely non-lethal, so, in the end, I won. However, I know thatyou haven't had a good challenge since you left ANBU, so you probably would've beaten me if you sparred against better opponents." Naruto stated logically.

"Naruto... did you just say something... intelligent?" Sakura queried in incredulously.

"...That pains me, Sakura, that really does." Naruto said in mock hurt.

"So, Sasuke, who are you going to give the other bell to?"

"...Sakura." Sasuke said begrudgingly, handing the bell to the pink haired bit- er, Sakura, who was annoyingly screaming her head off about Sasuke loving her and love conquers all, and various other delusional crap that if I told you about, you would have nightmares for a month.

"Hah! Naruto, I knew you weren't strong enough to be a ninja! Just Sasuke and me!" Sakura taunted Naruto, who was unaffected.

"Shut up. You're way too annoying. This was another part of my plan. Kakashi-sensei, I'll fight you again for my place on the team." Naruto spoke with will, focus, and determination."

"Whoa there. Calm down, you wounded me bad enough last time. Team seven, you pass. However, just to straighten things out, Sakura, you only passed because of Naruto and his plan." Kakashi told his team, making Sakura look crestfallen, before shunshin-ing away to report to the Hokage.

"So, Sasuke... want to go on a date?"

"No." Sakura looked crestfallen, again.

_'Soon, Naruto, I will find out the real truth behind you.'_

* * *

**Kage's office**

Kakashi shunshin'd in, beaten, battered, burned, and torn, surprising everybody.

"Alright, who's idea was it to give that kid a sword? And why isn't he in ANBU yet?" Kakashi raged.

"One, that's classified, and two, he is." The aged Kage answered cheerfully."

"...Oh..." was Kakashi's intelligent reply.

"Anyway, Team 7 passed."

Everyone in the room was shocked. Hatake Kakashi, passing a team? Impossible!

"Now then, if you'll excuse me, I need to go to the hospital before I die of blood loss." was all Kakashi said before leaving for the hospital via shunshin.

* * *

**Uchiha compound, 8:00 P.M.**

Sayuri was standing in front of her house, and without the henge, she looked like a goddess made human. Long, raven hair that went down to her waist, curves matched by no one of her age, legs that seemed to go on forever, and C-cup breasts, which she was proud of for her age.

Naruto void hiraishin'd in front of her, scaring her slightly. Now that she saw him up close, she was really blushing. Naruto smirked.

"Like what you see, eh?"

"N-no! Y-you just scared me, that's all! Anyway, I want to know how you knew the truth about me."

"Very well, I should start from the beginning then. "

* * *

**And there you have it! Sayuri (Fem-Sasuke) won the poll, so please let me know how I did! I have many ideas for different fanfictions, but I will make at ****_least _****three chapters before starting a new fanfic! Also, if you are going to flame, give reasons for the flames.**

**New poll!**

**Should Haku (will be female no matter what) replace Sakura as the third member of team 7 after the wave mission, or should Sakura stay in team 7?**

**The most votes win.**

**Thank you all,**

**Angel out.**


	3. Revelations and Waves

**Hey guys, Blackangel257 here. My internet has been down for the longest time, so I haven't been able to get on fanfiction for a long time. I'll try to post the new chapter by Wednesday. Also, I made a few slight changes to chapters 1 and 2, so if you haven't reread those, please do. The changes are minor, but important to the story.**

_**narutosuck:**_**Go screw yourself, you racist bastard. When I put my username as Blackangel257, i made it short for Black ****_winged _angel, 257. I am white. Even so, making racist comments that has nothing to do with the story is just sick and twisted. Also, if your username is narutosuck, then why are you reading a NARUTO fanfic? Go jump off of a building into a pit of fire, you little prick.**

**To everyone else: I'm sorry you had to see that.****  
**

** So, without further ado, Grandson of Madara.**

**I don't own Naruto**

* * *

**Ch. 3: Revelations and waves**

"Naruto. I want to know why you changed. You're different now, and I want to know why," Sayuri demanded of the blonde.

"Hmm... I suppose you could say the Naruto you knew was me, but at the same time, it was not me."

"Stop speaking in riddles!"

"Fine, ruin my only source of entertainment. The Naruto you knew was a blood clone. I dispelled it the night after everyone graduated, gaining every single one of its memories."

"So, where were you all this time?"

"With my grandfather."

"Who was your grandfather?"

"Uchiha Madara." Naruto spoke as he activated his eternal mangekyo sharingan.

Sayuri gasped. She had thought Madara to be dead. Also, he had Madara's eyes. This defied everything everyone else thought possible! How could this be?

"H-how? Madara's dead!"

"He is, but he only died a week ago. Until then, I was training under him."

"Well, what did he teach you?"

"Let me start at the beginning..."

* * *

**30 minutes later **

"So...The Uchiha clan were planning to betray Konoha? Itachi is still loyal? Madara wasn't evil and power hungry? You have Madara's jutsu and an arsenal of your own, and when he gave you his eyes, he implanted all of his memories into them? You have near-godlike power, have a sword that could rival the Kyuubi in raw power, wings, mokuton, and near infinite chakra?"

"That's not all I have."

"What else do you have?"

"Stunning good looks." Naruto said, using his AI. AI stood for attraction intent, which is basically a modified version of KI. Instead of making the other people within the area of effect feel fear, it makes them lust for the user, helplessly wanting that person. However, it only works on the gender the user is attracted to, so since Naruto is straight, it works on women. Though, it can be ignored, if ones will is stronger than the user's will. On that note, only Kami herself could have a chance of resisting Naruto. She would still fail, but at least she could try. All other women, well, they're boned.

Sayuri had a massive blush on her face. It took all of her willpower not to walk toward him and reach out to touch him, which she couldn't help but do anyway.

"Well then; I didn't know you were that forward. Did you bring me here just to get into my pants?" Naruto said, smirking as he cut off his AI.

Sayuri's jaw dropped. He did this! Sayuri didn't know how, but she knew that he had a part in this.

"You're going to catch flies like that." Naruto said, the smirk still on his raven-haired girl closed her mouth, blushing with embarrassment this time.

"However, that is all correct. Though, You cannot tell anyone about this. It is an S-class secret, and besides us, the only person who knows about is Hokage-sama,."

"Okay, I'm fine with that."

"Is that all you wanted to Know?" Naruto questioned.

"Yes."

"Very well. In that case, I bid you good night." Naruto vanished without a trace after that sentence was spoken, leaving Sayuri to her thoughts.

* * *

**One month Later **

Team 7 had to keep themselves busy over the month in the daytime with annoying, D-rank missions (which only Sakura, the 'smart one' didn't notice that they were just chores) and (most of) team seven were getting quite annoyed at having to do that which the civilians could and should do on their own. However, what _nobody _(except maybe Sarutobi, with that crystal ball of his) knew, was that Naruto and Sayuri were meeting at the Uchiha compound every night, so Naruto could train Sayuri in tai, nin, and genjutsu, though, without her sharingan, genjutsu was a bit harder, so they didn't delve into that subject too much. Now, though, Naruto had a feeling that she was ready to learn kenjutsu.

"Alright, Sayuri, I've decided that you are ready to learn kenjutsu. First, we must find you a sword, and get you comfortable with it."

They entered the Uchiha armory, finding it completely stocked with weapons. Swords, kunai, shuriken, spiked knuckles, nunchaku, staffs, explosive tags, and every other weapon you could think of, stocked in this one room. Sayuri was walking around, eyeing each weapon closely, testing out a few occasionally. She finally settled on a silver chokuto, bearing a sky-blue handle and sheath, with no crossguard on the blade.

"Naruto, I think I found what I want to use." Sayuri showed him the blade, with the sheath.

"Alright then. Let me see." Naruto took the blade, swinging it a few times, before tossing away the sheath.

"Hey! What was that for?! You just threw away the sheath!"

"So you noticed. You won't be needing it."

"Why not?"

"See this seal?" Naruto questioned, revealing the seal on his forearm.

"Yeah, what's it... oh." Sayuri spoke.

"Bingo! You'll have one of these as well. That way, few people will suspect it."

"So, what am I going to train in tonight?"

"Well, tonight we'll have a light spar, to get you comfortable with the blade, and increase your reflexes a bit, while actually gauging how you battle so I can give you a style that suits you."

The spar consisted of Sayuri getting knocked down, repeatedly. After a while, Naruto could judge her style, and gave her a scroll of the 'thief's style' which suited her best, as it was based on defense-and-counterattacking and speed, as she showed in the spar, before bidding her farewell and warping back to the Namikaze mansion.

* * *

**The next day**

"Hokage-sama, I do believe my team has completed enough missions to perform a C-rank now, if I'm not mistaken," spoke the voice of one Hatake Kakashi, jonin of Konoha. Yes, even he got tired of D-ranks, even if he's only watching his students perform them.

"Alright, I'll give you a C-rank mission. Let me see... yes, this'll do... you will be escorting a man to wave country," The aged man complied. "Tazuna, come in!"

A few seconds later, a slightly-over middle-aged man with a bottle of sake in his hand walked in.

"These runts are supposed to protect me? We've got a-" Tazuna was pinned against the wall, with a kunai at his throat.

"I suggest you keep your mouth shut. Appearances can be deceiving."came the icy voice of the second holder of the eternal mangekyo, as he released the man held at knife-point.

Tazuna stepped back, gulping in fear. "O-okay, I guess you g-guys are good. C-c-carry on."

"Alright, my young students! All of you go home, and pack your bags full of the necessary survival items that you need, and meet at the gate in two hours."

30 minutes later, Tazuna and team 7 were at the gates of Konoha, Kakashi checking over what his students packed for the mission.

"Alright, I'd like to know what is in your packs, so I know that you're prepared for the mission, and, uh... Naruto, where's your bag?"

Naruto reached into his haori, pulling out a sealing scroll, then setting it back inside.

Kakashi eye-smiled. "Okay. Well then, Sasuke, you first."

Sayuri checked her pack, listing off the items as she went. "I have 100 shuriken, 75 kunai, 50 caltrops, some jutsu scrolls, some calorie bars for energy, my tent, my sleeping bag, and my pillow."

"Good. Sakura, you're up next."

"Okay! I have my make-up kit, some spare changes of clothes, some dresses, the latest issue of Konoha fashion magazine, some hairspray, my hairbrush, and my new high heels."

Naruto grabbed her pack and punted it into the air, using the Uzumaki sealing method via his foot to form a combustion seal on the bottom. At the top of the bag's aerial arc, he detonated the seal via a minuscule pulse of chakra, resulting in a deafening explosion.

"Nice one, Naruto," Kakashi complimented.

"Thank you," Naruto bowed in response.

"WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT TO MY STUFF?!" a certain banshee screeched.

Sasuke was the one to answer. "Simple. Do you think this is a vacation?! We're ninja on a mission. We're not going to some tropical island! Get your act together or resign as a ninja." Tears started to form in the pinkette's eyes upon hearing Sayuri's harsh berating.

Kakashi tried to calm her. "Sakura, don't worry. I have a spare bag for you filled with the basic ninja essentials." He tossed her a backpack that she seemed to struggle under the weight of, despite it weighing only 15 pounds. Please. Naruto had about 6,000 pounds binding him down, thanks to his gravity seals. while it was a challenge to run, as the max he could do with the weights on was high chunin speed, it was even tougher for him to fly. On occasion, he deactivated the seals for a short time, just so he could fly and run without all the excess pressure on his body.

"Naruto, what do you have?" Kakashi asked.

"I have 1000 kunai, 1000 shuriken, some ryo, some jutsu and kata scrolls, and my nodaichi, Masamune," Naruto answered.

"Um, don't you need a tent or something to sleep in?"

"I have insomnia."

"... Oh," was Kakashi's ever-so-intelligent reply. "Well then, let's move out!"

* * *

About 20 minutes later, the team passed by two puddles that looked quite suspicious, considering that it hasn't rained in Konoha for over 2 months. The young warrior-on-his-way-to-godhood discreetly glanced at his sensei, who nodded in return, inwardly beaming with pride for his student, though was slightly disappointed, considering that his other students hadn't noticed the chakra in the puddles. As the team passed the twin water-spots, two ninja with oxygen masks, one claw on each of their hands with a chain connecting them, and the Kirigakure symbol on both of their hitai-ate's. They dashed at Kakashi, who seemingly didn't suspect them (keyword being seemingly), but were intercepted when Naruto gracefully slid under their chain, using s low circular spinning kick, enforced with wind chakra, in which was used to trip them both from a distance, seeing as the blonde's leg wasn't long enough to reach them both, before grabbing the chain and pulling it upwards, forcing them to slam into each other, while following up by splitting the chain, throwing them both against two separate trees, which put the two Kiri nin in a daze, before tying them both up with their own chain, to different trees, making sure that they were facing each other. The interrogation may now begin.

"Now then... who do you work for?" Naruto questioned them. The demon brothers struggled against their bindings.

"We won't tell you anything!"

"Oh really now... I doubt that," Naruto said icily as he went up to the brother on the left. "Why don't I make an example out of you then..."

"No... No! NO!" Meizu screamed as Naruto plunged his bare hand into Meizu's chest, ripping the man's heart out, before crushing it in his hand.

"Meizu!" Gozu screamed as his heart exploded in the Uchiha's grip.

"Now... I gave him the easy version. You will answer my questions truthfully if you don't want a much more torturous version of that. And don't even try to lie to me. I will know when you do. Now first question: who do you work for?"

"G-Gato," Gozu spoke with fear in his voice.

Naruto nodded. "Question two: who was your target?"

"The old man."

"Good... you are free to go..." Naruto created a small wind blade with his first two fingers, seeing the man's relief. "To hell," Naruto said calmly, slitting the man's throat with pure wind.

The blue eyed Uchiha walked back to the team, covered in blood. "Well, no matter what these two say, I'll help you, Tazuna-san."

"Thank you, kind ninja!" the bridge builder cried out in glee.

"Wait, what's going on?" Kakashi questioned.

Naruto closed his eyes. "I'll give you the short version. Gato's a villain. Wave is extremely poor because of him. He took over Nami no Kuni via the shipping trade, and anyone who resisted, he hired various people, from common thugs to ninja, to kill whoever's rebelling and/or their family. Tazuna is one of those people. He is a bridge builder. If he completes the bridge, they won't need shipping trade, so they can use the bridge to prosper, and not have to live under Gato's rule anymore. Therefore, we must protect Tazuna." The old man nodded furiously, confirming the lecture.

Kakashi sighed. "Very well, we'll help you."

In truth, this was part of Naruto's separate mission. He was told by Sarutobi to help with the Kiri civil war, in any way possible. Little did he know, that Naruto planned the war by himself. He planned to kill Yagura.

As they were walking along, Naruto noticed a chakra in the bushes. He formed a small wind bullet and fired it at the bush, scaring everyone around him. When the peered over the bush, they found the corpse of a small white rabbit, with a hole in it.

"NARUTO, YOU KILLED IT! HOW COULD YOU?!" Sakura tried to hit Naruto over the head, but he grabbed her arm and swiftly flipped her over his shoulder, onto the ground. Yes, he knew the rabbit was for a kawarimi, but didn't mention anything.

"GET DOWN!" Kakashi yelled out of the blue, taking Tazuna with him. Sayuri dove to the ground, and Sakura was still on the ground. Naruto simply turned around, facing the spinning blade of death, before closing his eyes and resigning to his fate. The zanbato collided with his neck, slitting his jugular vein, but not severing his head. He was finally free to face death. He could see his parents, his grandfather, everyone. The blackness overcame him, and he accepted the cold embrace of death.

* * *

**Cliffhanger! Naruto's dead! How will the team go on without him? Did Naruto plan for this to happen? What about the Kiri civil war? Find out all this and more, next time!**

**Yes, The story will continue. It will be from 20-40 chapters long.**

**If anyone thinks that they know the actually simple answer behind this death puzzle, then I will congratulate you in the next chapter!**

**Also, the next chapter will be extremely long, and have a lot of fighting in it, so it will be a while before the next update.**

**POLL!**

**I have the plot bunnies for 3 fanfictions. I will give the [series], ~title~, and summary for these three Fanfictions, and you will vote on the one you want to see first! I will post all 3 eventually, though, so don't worry if your vote isn't chosen.**

**None of these are slash, I don't write or read slash. I'm a straight guy, after all. Also, the main characters for all of these will be extremely powerful or godlike.**

**1. [Harry potter] ~Shadows of the Eternal King's Storm~**

**Harry is a reincarnation of one of the, if not the most powerful warriors/kings to exist, and is gifted the the power of two different types of mages. Alongside his mentor, an immortal ancient wizard, he rebuilds and rules his fallen kingdom, leading it to prosperity. Taking up the name and sword of his past life, he becomes one of the most powerful people to exist. However, when the wizarding world calls for his help, will he answer them, or leave them to rot? And what happens when he gets pulled into the triwizard tournament? The lines between good and evil have been blurred. Bring on the war.**

**2. [Infinite Stratos] ~The Fallen Guardian~**

**Core 001 is not the first arc reactor core. Core 000 is. When Ichika is kidnapped, he finds this core and takes up the mantle of a legend, while all others believe him to be dead, fallen. However, in the shadows, he trains, fights, and bonds with his core. When the world is being threatened by darkness, the holy warrior shall rise. He is the White knight;the fallen guardian.**

**3. [Infinite Stratos] ~Reigning darkness~**

**Chifuyu wanted her brother and sister to live a normal life. Yeah, right. When Ichika and Madoka get kidnapped during the second mondo grosso, The past catches up to Ichika in the form of their mother, Orimura Kana. Taking Ichika with her, she makes sure he becomes what he was meant to be: a king; a legend; a god. However, when he sees that his sisters took him from his mother, will he forgive them, or pass judgement? There is no good and evil anymore. There is only power, and the darkness that reigns.**

**Those are your choices, so start voting. Thank you for reading.**

**Angel out.**


End file.
